Merry Spooky Christmas
by Cherries Writer
Summary: Mulder and Scully spend Christmas together out of the city. Hope you like it, it was better but I lost that version :/ Happy -late- Christmas!


It was the day before Christmas Eve, every single street from DC was covered in snow the day was cold as every single winter. Scully was planing on visiting her family and have a dinner. But it wasn't a real Christmas without her sister and her father, -their loose was a hard hit to the family-, neither without the rest of the family by her side the Christmas night. They were leaving the country and so as to have a family time they decided to have a "Fake" Christmas or at least that's how Scully called it.

"Well Scully, just 20 hours until the big fat red man starts getting into people's places and leave presents for the little ones. What do you say, wanna catch him? " He asked sitting behind his messy desk playing with his basketball ball.

Smiling she replayed "That would be hell of an X-File. Do you think Rudolf would help us find him?" She said watching him play with his fingers on the ball.

Thoughtful he stared at the infinite. His fingers stopped turning the ball. Was he really considering the Rudolf thing? Suddenly his neutral face turned into a sassy smile, jumping out of the chair and taking his coat while walking in her direction he said "Let's find out."

"Mulder, you gotta be kidding me!"

None of them had anyone to spend Christmas with, work was option one. Option two in the other hand was not very nice ether: Spending Christmas alone in their apartments in the city of the conspiracies. Felling the emptiness of things and life's that could have been, people that could have been with them if the odds hadn't been against them and... Any of them wanted to even end that lain of thought.

"One car please." He asked in the desk and then was handled a form to fill. Later on both were in the car heading to the country. The road was clean and empty, it hadn't snowed there and the forecast said it wouldn't be a white Christmas after all.

He stopped the car took the keys off and looked at Scully.

"Would you like to drive?" She had heard the exact same words half an hour ago though the context was absolutely different. Mainly because they were naked.

She blushed recalling the dream, took the keys and they exchanged places.

"So, are you telling me where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, would it?"

She was a little bit pissed, she needed to know and also stop theorizing if this was to catch a momi, vampire or some sort of UFO.

"We are looking for Rudolf aren't we?" She said while pressing the accelerator even more.

"Sort of. Come on Dana, don't spoil the surprise."

They kept on talking about Christmas and their childhood memories. It was nice, it felt like home. They found their place in the other, they didn't feel alone nor sad.

"Okay, in two kilometres turn left and then left again in two more." He said closing the map. They have been driving for many many hours, it was night already and the starts were starting to be appreciable.

Finally they arrived to where Mulder claimed was the place, for Scully it was the middle of nowhere.

"Mulder, where are we?" She asked as calmed as she was able to.

"In the middle of nowhere. Come with me, over here." He said picking a backpack from the back of the car and headed to a corn field. Now Scully was confused. What on earth where they doing on Chrismas night in the middle of a corn field?

"I remember you once told me about this camping you went with your family as a little girl and you couldn't sleep and you went for a walk and you walked and walked in the forest until you found yourself in a glade and staring at Sky to find your way back you saw your first shooting star."

He moved some of the corn for her to pass. To her surprise there was a corn field glade. And she recalled that night in the forest as she looked up.

Mulder placed a big blanket on the floor and taking two glasses and a bottle of champagne he sat down.

"That was years ago, I didn't think you would remember it!" She said with a bright smile while sitting next to him.

There they were, lying on their backs close to the other, drinking and talking. He was telling her about the stars and the constellations, she knew some of the things he was telling her but something in her wanted to just listen his voice and stare at his bright eyes. All the 88 constellations he was talking about were above them.

After a while of talking and laughing it got a bit cold, however, it was an enjoyable breeze. Naturally they got closer and closer until there was no space in between them, it was peaceful not a noise just the sound of their hearts beating almost at the same time, synchronized.

"You asked why this place, why here in the middle of a glade" He said taking her hand that was interlaced with his' and gentility pulling them close to their chest where the warm was and moving that annoying and cute lock of red fire hair from her eyes.

And then continued talking "This is the best spot to see the brightest starts in the state. I used to come from time to time when I had no one to enjoy the festivities with. It is like some kind of refugee of pure beauty and innocence of the world. Is a place where I look at the sky and I don't think of extraterrestrials or conspiracies, for some reason I just feel peace and safe."

His green eyes were so bright, so full of life and honesty. It was one of a few times he had sheared something like that to her, and she knew no one else would hear of that place. It was their secret now and forever.

They gazed at each other, locking eyes, blue and green. They could see an entire galaxy in the other shining.

And they just kissed, slow, deep, full of love. Opening their mouths allowing their tongues to dance in perfect harmony. Hands started to move in the others back and going down to the low back, the other one gently posed in the shoulder started going up trough the neck leaving kisses in its way up and ending and fingers in the hair.

No inhibitions, just their real and truly selves.

Their bodies moved as if their were making music. She stopped for a moment and watching him confused about why she had stopped, she smiled giving him _that_ look. Helping him get rid of the shirt and went on with the kissing slowly and going down on him. "That's not fair, you have the advantage" he whispered and she knew perfectly what he meant smiling sassy at him she followed with his jeans and as she sat on him to unbuckle the belt something big caught her attention. "Fox, I think I just found Rudolf." She said pressuring her ass on his erection, making it harder and raising an eyebrow.

They both laughed and in a blink of an eye his arms were around her kissing her again and now she was the one down.

"Hey!" She said.

"You had the advantage, now is my turn." He said looking her with fire in his eyes and seeing that same fire in her look. Kisses went down her neck as his hands made their way between the buttons of her shirt. Her skin was soft, and her pulse was accelerated too. Once the shirt and the bra were gone Mulder got up to contemplate her beauty. Then made his way up leaving kisses in every millimetre. She was moaning every time more and louder.

Pants left at some moment without them even realizing. Naked, just as Scully dreamt some hours ago. He went down as she moaned, she was wet, he petted her with his hand, one finger inside, now two going in and out. She couldn't see his face any more, now it was between her legs, leaving no place kissed or licked, her palpitations were going insane, she couldn't stand it anymore so she shouted him "For fuck sake Mulder please stick it in!" And he followed her command. His hard as a rock erection got inside her moving back and forth, while he was inside her and moving he climbed back so they could see each toe in the eye enjoying this perfect moment. Used to living in the city they both tried to be quiet but it was impossible. In, out, in, out, again and again they both exploded in a cosmic orgasm at the same time. They couldn't be silent.

He fell over her and rolled to her side. That was the best sex they had ever had. They stared at the bright sky as their breath went back to normal. She took a part of the big blanket to cover their naked bodies from the cold and placing her head over his shoulder.

"That was...wow"

"Yeah...wow"

Snowflakes started falling down from the sky. He noticed one in Scully's messy hair. "Well Dana, after all we are having a white Christmas." He said showing her the snowflake in his hand. She smiled like he had never seen her do and she left s tender kiss in his lips. "Merry Christmas Fox." She replied and they both stayed there with the snow finding the warm in their naked and embraced bodies. Just enjoying the peace of the night. It was as he said before, the place gave Scully a sense of comfort, however, who she was with had to do a lot with her feeling.

The snow made it possible to see a big drawing in the corn field. It was a human made drawing of the solar system. They didn't know it, neither about its existence nor that they were in the circle that corresponded to the sun.


End file.
